The Wizard of Camelot
by Pliva
Summary: Merlin didn't mean to turn Will into a dog or conjure a torndao, honest. Wizard of Oz!AU. Arthur/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot
1. In Which Will is a Dog

**A/N: Yeah, I'm delving into Merlin fic. I had to, it's just such a great fandom! Beta'd by soupyfirefly**

* * *

"You what!?"

Merlin flinched under the force of his mother's glare and clutched Will a little tighter to his chest.

"I'm sure it's reversible," Merlin protested, trying to use his friend as a shield. The little black dog in his arms growled at him and nipped his fingers.

"What were you doing reading Gaius's books?" Hunith gently took Will out of Merlin's arms and placed him on the kitchen table. Will started sniffing towards her lunch and she batted him away, threatening to put him on a leash.

"I was just trying to give him a haircut!" Merlin protested.

Hunith shook her head. "How many times has Gaius told you not to use your magic for frivolous things?"

"It wasn't frivolous, Mum. He had a date!"

"Yes, he's quite ready for that now, isn't he?" Hunith replied, saving her lunch from Will before wrapping it up and placing it in the fridge.

"Where're you going?" Merlin asked as his mother put on her coat in an oddly calm manner.

"I'm going to the shop so Gaius can come home and turn Will back to his rightful species. You can explain to him why your best friend is able to lick himself so… vigorously."

"Will!" Merlin snapped, "Don't do _that_!"

"You'll be grounded for the rest of the month," Hunith called over her shoulder as she left their small house.

"Last time I do a favour for you," Merlin snapped at the little black dog before hurriedly taking him off the table. "Stop that! We have to eat there, you know!"

Will snapped at his ankles and glared at him before turning and trotting up the stairs to Merlin's bedroom. Merlin followed, not really trusting Will alone in his room. After all, he didn't know if Will was housetrained.

He found Will clawing his way onto his desk chair.

"If you tear up any of my things you're replacing them," Merlin warned. Will ignored him and nosed at the open book on the desk. Merlin glanced at the spell book before shaking his head.

"Oh, no; I am in enough trouble as it is. We're waiting until Gaius gets back."

Will whined and nudged the page again. When Merlin didn't move, he raised one leg threateningly.

"Fine!" Merlin quickly picked up Gaius's book and flipped through the pages, pausing over a promising spell.

"It says it's a spell for 'Getting onto the true path', whatever that means," Merlin announced before reading the description aloud for Will. "_For those who are on the wrong path, in the wrong form, or in the wrong world. Become what you were meant to be_."

Will barked encouragingly, wagging his tail.

"Looks simple enough," Merlin murmured. It didn't need anything save for a few words. He opened his mouth and began to speak aloud, feeling his magic eagerly dancing out. It wrapped around Merlin and reached out to Will before spreading through the entire house. Merlin's eyebrows shot up as the house gave a lurch, throwing him backwards onto his bed. Will barked in alarm, his paws scrambling to hold onto the chair. Merlin dove forward and caught him as he fell, and they both huddled in the middle of the room, staring at Merlin's window in shock. Wild gusts of winds ripped past, and Merlin shakily stood up and walked over to the pane, glad that it was mouth dropped open as he realised the house was being lifted up, the ground disappearing beneath them.

"I conjured a tornado," Merlin stammered before groaning. "My mum is going to kill me."

Will nodded, still staring out the window.

"Maybe I should try something else, or-" Merlin was cut off as the wind suddenly stopped and the house dropped, hurtling down towards the ground.

"Shit!" Merlin cursed and dumped Will onto the bed, trying to conjure up enough magic to catch the house. Will let out a howl and burrowed under Merlin's covers just as the building slammed into the ground, knocking Merlin to the floor.

"Will?" Merlin asked as soon as he realized the house hadn't smashed to pieces around them. His friend responded by whimpering and poking the tip of his nose over the corner of the bed.

"Let's check the damage," Merlin said as soon as he was able to stand. Will seemed reluctant to leave the relative safety of Merlin's bed so he picked him up and settled him into his arms. They walked carefully through the house, Merlin marveling at the lack of damage. A few books and papers had fallen to the floor, but nothing was broken.

"Might as well clean up before Mum gets back," Merlin shakily breathed a sigh of relief as he put Will down. "She'll never even know we were gone."

He bent down to pick up Hunith's favorite cookbook when Will began sniffing the air.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking at his friend with concern. "Is it Gaius? Oh dear god, do _not_ tell me he saw that whole thing."

Will barked and ran to the front door and began to scratch at it.

Merlin smirked. "Oh, have to go to the bathroom do we? Well, I'll just let you outside then. Try to go in McGuff's yard, remember the time he-"

Their quiet little street was not on the other side of the door. Instead, several men dressed in full armour stood at the door, swords out.

"Erm," Merlin raised his arms in surrender. "Hello?"

One of the men stepped forward. "We are the Knights of Albion. Who are you?"

"Er, Merlin," he blurted out before glancing down at the black dog currently growling at the knights. "And that's Will."

"Are you a warlock?" the knight asked, stepping closer.

"No," Merlin replied almost too quickly. He wasn't, technically. He was only learning magic, and even then he'd be a wizard. Not a warlock. As it were.

"Then welcome!" the knight flipped up his visor and Merlin was treated to warm, sparkling eyes and a handsome face. If he hadn't just turned his friend into a dog and survived his house being sucked into a tornado, Merlin would have swooned.

"Ah, welcome to where exactly?" Merlin asked as the other knights lowered their swords and bowed to him.

"Ealdor!" the knight replied, bowing himself. "I am Lancelot."

"Hello." Merlin cautiously stepped out of his house and looked around. He seemed to be in a quaint little village. Behind the knights, excited looking villagers were pouring into the square. "Sorry, where exactly is Ealdor?"

"The east end of the Yellow Brick Road, of course." Lancelot beamed at him again. "We cannot thank you enough!"

"Thank me for what?" Merlin asked, confused. Dropping a house into the middle of a town would've resulted in at least a fine back home.

"You have slain the Wicked Witch of the East," Lancelot explained. He pointed to the side of the house, where Merlin was horrified to see the head of a young blonde girl sticking out from underneath the sidings.

"Oh my god!" Merlin shrieked, blood draining from his face. "I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"Sophia's imposed reign is over and the Knights of Albion are freed from her servitude!" Lancelot announced to the cheering crowd.

"I-" Merlin swallowed thickly as a dark shadow swept across the square. He looked up to see a dragon speeding towards them, dipping lower and lower in the sky.

"Halt," Lancelot called to the other knights as they reached for their swords. "That is the good Dragon. He lives in Camelot, with King Uther."

"Oh shit," Merlin hissed as the Dragon landed in the middle of the square, folding in its wings before it could damage any of the houses.

"Merlin Emrys," the Dragon said, inclining his head towards the house. "You have defeated the Wicked Witch of the East, well done."

"It was a bit of an accident, really," Merlin stammered. "I didn't mean to kill anyone."

"No?" the Dragon asked before his eyes fell on Will. Worried that the dragon would think Will was a snack, Merlin quickly took the little black dog into his arms.

The Dragon chuckled, sounding like rocks falling. "I will not harm your friend, young Emrys."

"Right, great." Merlin nodded far too rapidly. "So… do you know how I can get back to England, then?"

"I do not have the power for that, Merlin," the Dragon said, his gaze sliding to the knights for a moment. "Only the King of Albion is allowed to use magic."

"Then I need to go see him?" Merlin asked doubtfully, putting Will down as he began to squirm.

"Yes, you must. But you will need some help, I think." The Dragon nodded at Sophia's body. "Take her ruby hat."

"Her ruby…" Merlin trailed off, looking at the red feathered monstrosity lying on the ground. He had assumed he had squashed a bird that had been standing next to her. "Do I really have to wear that?"

The Dragon nodded.

"But," Merlin spluttered, picking the hat up. "Most of it isn't even ruby, it's just a black hat with feathers!"

"Observe the band," the Dragon replied calmly. Merlin brushed aside the feathers and saw red glittering cloth wrapped around the hat.

"I need the cloth, right?" Merlin asked. The Dragon nodded again.

"I can do that," Merlin said, and carefully removed the material from the hat. After tossing the offensive headgear aside, he wrapped the red fabric around his neck, trying it like a bandana. "See? Much better."

"You are now ready for your journey," the Dragon announced before turning around. Merlin ducked his tail as it went whistling by his face and looked past him. He could see a yellow road running out of Albion and into the country side. "You must travel the Yellow Brick Road. On the other side is Camelot, where King Uther can grant you the power to return home."

"Do you think he'll let me take the house back with me?" Merlin asked. "My mum and my uncle will kill me if I don't bring it back."

The Dragon opened his mouth to reply as lightning hit the center of the square, sending sparks everywhere and blinding Merlin with light. When he could see again, he saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark hair standing in the middle of the village, sneering at everything around her.

"Nimueh," Lancelot whispered to Merlin, drawing his sword. "She is the Wicked Witch of the West. She killed the King's family."

"His family?" Merlin repeated, as the woman turned to look at the Dragon.

"First his wife, then his son and his ward."

"I came to visit my dear Sophia," Nimueh announced to the town, keeping her eyes locked with the Dragon's. "Where might I find her?"

"Here," the Dragon replied, moving aside. "Not much for a burial, I'm afraid."

Nimueh's face darkened. "Must all of my friends be killed?"

"Uther did not kill her. Neither did I," the Dragon added, when Nimueh opened her mouth again.

"Then who?" she spat, scanning the crowd. Her eyes landed on Merlin's face before settling on the fabric round his throat.

"Is that from Sophia's hat?" Nimueh demanded. "That belongs to me!"

"It no more belongs to you than it did to her," the Dragon said. "Leave, Nimueh. You have no power here."

"Don't I?" she asked before raising her arms. The Dragon's head snapped forward and let fire erupt all over Nimueh, her body disappearing in the flames. The villagers gasped as the fire ebbed and Nimueh remained where she stood, unharmed.

"Fine," she hissed before turning to Merlin. "But I will get you."

Will barked from beside Merlin's feet.

Nimueh smirked. "And your little dog too." She threw up her hands and disappeared in another bolt of lightening, leaving the square silent.

"Come, Merlin," the Dragon said calmly, as if nothing had happened. "You have a long journey ahead of you. You walk not only the Yellow Brick Road, but also the path to your destiny."

"Destiny?" Merlin asked quickly. Even Will's ears perked up, thinking of the spell.

"You are but one side of a coin, young Emrys. You must find your other half."

"Right," Merlin glanced doubtfully at the Dragon as he led him to the start of the Yellow Brick Road. "I'll work on that."

"We will meet again," the Dragon promised before launching himself into the sky. The villagers waved as he left as Lancelot came to stand beside Merlin.

"Simply follow the Yellow Brick Road," the knight explained. "There are no turns between here and Camelot."

"Thanks, mate," Merlin replied, shaking Lancelot's hand before glancing back at the house. "And keep the house safe, yeah? My mum really will kill me."

Lancelot nodded and laughed, and Merlin found himself surrounded by villagers. They thanked him and pressed a basket into his hand filled with food before they pushed him to the start of the road and sent him off.

"Well," Merlin said to Will as he trotted alongside him. "This certainly has been an interesting day. I don't think I'm going to get you back in time for your date."

Will glared back up at him, and it wasn't long before he forced Merlin to carry him in the basket.

Merlin sighed. "This is going to be a long walk."


	2. In Which Everyone is Enchanted

Merlin was beginning to think that Will was even more vindictive as a dog than he could be in person. In the past hour, he had alternated between attempting to eat all the food in the basket and trying to trip Merlin whenever he got fed up and made the little dog walk. Still, in the moments where Merlin wasn't fighting Will or gravity, Merlin found himself inexplicably cheerful. Maybe yellow really was a happy colour like his mum was always insisting.

"Oh, don't do that!" Merlin heard, causing him to stop in surprise. The Yellow Brick Road was cutting down the middle of a corn field, but he couldn't see anyone in sight. There were several crows dipping flying overhead, but Merlin hadn't given them much thought. For a moment he thought the person was amid the corn stalks before he saw the scarecrow ahead of him bat its arm.

"Please don't eat the corn," the scarecrow begged, trying to wave the crows off their perches. "The farmer needs that corn to eat. I mean, I know you need it too, but there are other things for you to eat. I know that you like insects as well… I'm not saying that you only deserve insects of course, you deserve corn as much as anyone else, but you really can't have _this_ corn!"

"Do you need any help?" Merlin called, and the scarecrow turned to face him. He could see it was a she now, dressed in a frayed yellow dress. Dark curls of plant stalks seemed to sit on her head, a piece of burlap with a surprisingly human face on it.

"Oh!" she cried, and dark paint seemed to bleed onto her cheeks as she blushed. "I didn't see you there."

Merlin crossed into the field and drove off the crows, who took off into the air with indignant squawks. "I'm Merlin."

"Gwen," she smiled before looking at the basket on Merlin's arm. "Oh, are you traveling to Camelot?"

"How did you know?" Merlin asked, surprised.

"I didn't mean to pry," Gwen began hurriedly. "It's just that Camelot is really the only thing on this road, except for Ealdor, but that's the other way. You don't have to tell me of course, I just-"

"It's okay, Gwen," Merlin promised. Gwen bit her lip and fell silent, looking embarrassed. "Yes, I'm going to Camelot, to speak to King Uther."

"King Uther?" Gwen repeated, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes. Why?" he asked, seeing the look on Gwen's face. It was not generally the look people had when they thought of a beloved monarch.

"Would you mind if I came with you?" Gwen blurted out before looking very much like she wished she hadn't. "I mean, I don't want to impose on you or anything, it's just that I need to see him."

"Sure," Merlin agreed. He reached for the ropes trying Gwen to the post. Will, however, chose that moment to come tearing through the corn, causing Merlin to trip as he tugged the last knot out, and sending the two of them tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry, that's just Will," Merlin groaned as he sat up.

"Oh, but he's adorable!" Gwen cooed, reaching over so she could pet him. Will drew himself up smugly and leaned into her touch.

"Oh, don't say that," Merlin huffed. "He's got a big enough ego as it is."

"What?" Gwen asked, blinking in confusion. Merlin remembered the Dragon's warning that only the King was allowed to use magic. If she was going with him to Camelot, then maybe it was best she didn't know about his gift, dog transforming abilities and all.

"Dogs can be quite smart," he offered lamely, but Gwen accepted it without question.

"Well," she said, beaming brightly as she stood. "This is the first time I've walked in three years! I've been stuck to that post for such a long time, I'll be glad to see Albion again."

"Albion?" Merlin asked before he remembered the Knights of Albion. Realizing he might have blown his cover, he quickly added, "Shall we be off then?"

"To Camelot!" Gwen agreed, linking her arm with his. They started down the road, a spring in their step.

--

"Edwin!" Nimueh screamed the moment she returned to her castle.

"Yes, my lady?" Edwin asked, turning from his worktable.

"Sophia is dead," she spat.

"That is troubling news indeed," Edwin admitted.

"Some boy fell from the sky, Edwin," Nimueh explained, pacing the length of the room. "He transported himself and the building he was in. I'm not sure he's even from our world."

"Avalon?"

"No one from Avalon would look as ridiculous as him," Nimueh snapped. "That blasted dragon gave him Sophia's ruby hat. The enchantments woven into that fabric could break certain spells, Edwin."

"If the boy was to ever come in contact with such spells. It seems unlikely," Edwin replied gently.

"It also seems unlikely that someone could be powerful enough to transport themselves into Albion without my knowing it. I don't like this, Edwin. Take care of him."

"What would you like me to do with him, my lady?" the man asked, bending down to pick up his powders and potions from the table.

"If he refuses to join our cause, kill him. I don't want anyone in Camelot to threaten my power."

"Yes, my lady," Edwin bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Nimueh alone with her thoughts.

--

"- And then I found myself standing in the middle of a town called Ealdor with a knight holding a sword to my throat," Merlin was saying, finishing his story for Gwen. He had left out a few bits, like being a wizard and Will being human.

"Sophia was probably throwing a tantrum," Gwen replied. "Her temper has been known to cause a loss of control in regards to her magic. One day I heard rumors of it snowing for five days straight. Great for the local children, but it worried the farmers who were trying to tend to their crops in the middle of the summer."

"Yes, must've been Sophia," Merlin agreed, glad to have an excuse. Even if the Knights of Albion and the Dragon didn't question Merlin's sudden appearance, King Uther probably would.

"Did you get to talk to any of the knights?" Gwen asked, rather shyly.

Merlin glanced at her in confusion. "Just one, actually. Lancelot, I think he said."

Gwen smiled and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like "Thank goodness," and Merlin raised an eyebrow before he continued.

"Anyway, he's the one who told me that Nimueh killed King Uther's family."

"Family?" Gwen asked, frowning. "You mean his wife."

"And son and ward. Why?" Merlin asked quickly as Gwen stopped short.

"She killed them?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes wide.

"I- that's what he said."

"But that's-!" She turned away from Merlin. Her hands bunched up in her apron and she appeared to be using the cloth to wipe away tears. Merlin wasn't quite sure how a scarecrow could cry, exactly, but Gwen was finding a way to do so all the same.

"Are you all right?" he asked slowly, taking a step towards her.

"I'm fine," she gasped, turning away. "I just have to wash my face."

"Gwen!" Merlin called after her as she ran off the side of the path into the trees. He was worried that if she actually put water on her face it might wash the paint off. Will nipped at his ankles and barked at him.

"How was I supposed to know that would upset her?" Merlin protested. Will glared up at him before trotting after her.

"She can't date a dog, Will." Merlin called after him before sighing. He really couldn't continue his trip without her, so he followed them into the woods. The only problem was he didn't actually know where she had gone, so he had to muddle through the trees on his own. He wasn't five steps into the forest before he tripped over a root.

"Gwen!" he called again, hoping for a response. He pushed himself upright before a gleam of silver caught his eye. He pushed through the bush before stopping in front of a statue of a knight. It -seemed to be posed in mid movement, sword out as if it was about to run someone through.

"Weird," Merlin muttered as he dusted himself off. He moved to the other side of the statue and was about to call Gwen over when he heard it talk.

"Can you pick up that oil can over there?"

Merlin would later deny that he emitted any sound other than a dignified manly squawk.

"Who said that?" Merlin slowly stood up and peered closer at the statue. "Do you hide in there just so scare passersby?"

"We're in a forest," came the irritated reply. "No one passes by."

"So you're hiding in there to scare the people who don't pass by?"

The statue muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "useless idiot" and Merlin saw a flash of blue from underneath the visor.

"I've rusted into place," was what the knight said instead. "Grab that oil can and take care of my hinges, will you?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached for the can, sitting on a nearby stump. "Since I'm helping you and all, would it hurt to be a little more grateful?"

The statue seemed amused. "It doesn't take a genius to squirt oil out of a can."

"Does it take a genius rust in the first place?" Merlin asked, smirking to himself when the statue didn't reply.

"Finally," the knight said, placing his sword in its hilt and stretching. "It feels good to move again."

_I hope it improves your mood,_ Merlin thought to himself before holding out his hand. "I'm Merlin."

"Arthur," the knight said, his grip tight. Merlin could see two blue eyes shining from behind the helmet's visor, but beyond that he could see no evidence that Arthur was human. Merlin was beginning to wonder if giving inanimate objects life was a favorite pastime in Albion. He made a special note to avoid stepping on anything that looked like it could have a mouth.

"So, _Mer_lin," Arthur said, pronouncing his name in a way that sounded inexplicably insulting. "Just why are you wandering around the woods?"

"I was looking for a friend who wandered off the Yellow Brick Road. You didn't happen to see a scarecrow and a little black dog running past here, did you?"

Arthur gave him a strange look. "What kind of friends do you keep?"

Merlin opened his mouth to give one of his trademark biting retorts when a scream cut through the air.

"Gwen?" Merlin and Arthur shouted at the same time, and Merlin followed him as he charged through the trees.

"How do you know Gwen's name?" Merlin asked as he dodged the branches that whipped out from behind Arthur.

"Not now Merlin," Arthur snapped.

Merlin almost ran into Arthur's back as the knight skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing. In front of them, Gwen was cowering behind an abandoned plow as a pale man tossed a fireball from hand to hand. Will was crouched in front of Gwen, growling and doing his best to look intimidating. Hearing Arthur draw his blade the man turned and Merlin sucked in his breath at seeing the scars marring his face.

"Leave her alone," Arthur ordered, taking a step forward.

The man smiled calmly at him, his fireball flaring larger in warning. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to not come any closer, Arthur. We wouldn't want poor little Gwen to get singed."

"Haven't you and Nimueh done enough, Edwin?" Arthur spat. Merlin shot him a look in surprise. This man was working with Nimueh?

"We haven't started. It's only been three years since you left Camelot, Arthur." The man's eyes slid past Arthur and settled on Merlin. "Ah, so you're the one Nimueh wants."

"What does Nimueh want with him?" Arthur demanded. "He's useless."

"Not to her," Edwin replied. With a flick of his hand he sent Arthur clattering to the ground and held him there before returning his attention to Merlin.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked, uneasy.

"The Great Dragon seems to think you're important and my lady agrees. She issues you an invitation to join her. The climate of Camelot might not agree with you."

"So you threaten my friends?" Merlin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "See, when I want someone to like me I bring candy and flowers. Not that I'd want any from you. You look like the type who puts prunes in perfectly good chocolate."

"You'll find us better friends than these two," Edwin replied.

"I'm finding that hard to believe."

"Very well," Edwin said with a shrug. "You've been warned."

He raised his hand and flung the fireball at Gwen. It landed at her feet and the flames eagerly reached for her dress. Merlin had already slung his jacket off and was trying to smother the flames by the time she finished her first scream. Will had lunged at Edwin and tried to clamp onto his legs, but the man sent him flying through the air. He landed in the grass and didn't get up.

"Will!" Merlin screamed, beating out the last lick of fire. He stood up to reach his friend and found himself held in place. Edwin sneered at him, a sinister expression on his face.

"Do you know how many ways I can kill a person?" he asked lightly, as if they were discussing the weather. Merlin shuddered and tried to conjure up some magic, anything to escape. Edwin must have felt it, for his concentration wavered and Arthur jumped up, freed of the supernatural pressure. He swung his sword towards Edwin but the man disappeared, leaving Arthur to slice through air.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Arthur asked, quickly turning to the scarecrow.

"I'm fine," she replied, before looking at him with big eyes. "You look… different."

"So do you," he agreed before leaning forward and whispering into Gwen's ear. Merlin looked up from Will, satisfied that his friend wasn't injured, in time to see them finish their quiet conversation.

"I'm fine, actually. Fantastic really, thank you for asking," Merlin said to them pointedly. For someone wanted for their magic abilities, Merlin was depressingly good at being ignored.

"No one cares about you, Merlin," Arthur replied, he helped him anyway.

Gwen turned to Arthur. "We're going to Camelot."

"Shouldn't we, well," Arthur gestured at himself. "Wait? Until we're back to normal?"

"Arthur, we might never get back to normal without Ut- King Uther's permission to use magic," Gwen replied before gesturing at Merlin. "And he needs to talk Uther too, so he can get home."

"Do you think Uther's likely to?"Arthur asked, but he nodded anyway. Gwen beamed happily at him as they turned back towards the forest, cheerfully ignoring Merlin's protests of "Wait, don't I get a say? It's my quest!"

Arthur was a frustratingly good navigator, Merlin was forced to admit. He sighed and resigned himself to following behind Arthur and Gwen while lugging Will in the little basket from Ealdor. He had a feeling Arthur would make him carry a lot of things.

As the woods began to grow thicker, Arthur left Merlin and Gwen resting on the road while he scouted ahead.

"Ignore Arthur," Gwen had said, after they had rested in silence for a few minutes. "He's just protective."

"So you already knew each other?" Merlin asked.

"Since we were young. I just… well, being strapped to a post doesn't leave you with much hope of seeing people again."

"Is he always this… prattish?"

Gwen laughed, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "Sometimes. But he really does have a good heart, Merlin."

"Really?" Merlin asked. "Where did he leave it?

They were still laughing when Arthur rounded the corner and demanded to know what was so funny.

---

"I don't remember there being a forest this dark in Albion," Gwen whispered as they traveled deeper into the woods, losing more and more light.

"I have a feeling Nimueh's made a lot of changes," Arthur muttered, gripping his sword tightly. "But I don't hear anything that wants to eat us."

"What do you mean 'us'?" Merlin demanded. "You're metal and she's straw. They'd want to eat me!"

Arthur glanced at him. "No, you don't have any fat on you. I bet you'd taste horrible and stringy."

"Stringy isn't a flavour," Merlin replied, but paused when Arthur tensed and held up a hand.

"Quiet," he hissed, his helmet looking round in all directions. "Do you hear that?"

Merlin stilled and listened intently. There, underneath the sound of Will's snoring, was a rustling in the trees. Arthur gestured for Merlin and Gwen to continue down the road while he slipped into the woods. They hadn't gone more than fifteen paces when they heard Arthur crash into a tree. There were sounds of a struggle before they heard Arthur call out "Morgana?" in bewilderment.

"Arthur!" came the surprised reply and Gwen gasped in delight as Arthur emerged from the woods with a cloaked figure. Gwen barreled into the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Morgana!"

"Hello, Gwen," the woman replied, smiling tiredly from beneath her cloak. Merlin craned his neck to look at the woman, but everything above her nose was hidden by her hood.

"What happened to you?" Gwen asked when she had released Morgana.

"Nimueh branded me. I couldn't return to Uther's court like this," she explained. Arthur's fingers tightened on his hilt.

"Like what," he demanded nervously, his voice sounding harsh and ragged.

Morgana looked at them for a long time before her pale hands reached up to slide back her hood. They gasped as they saw her forehead, where the word _Sorceress_ was displayed in blood red letters.

"Is it true?" Arthur asked tightly after a moment's silence.

"I can see the future, Arthur," Morgana replied. "Sometimes it's terrifying. It does not always come to pass but… it's true."

"Doesn't matter," Gwen burst out, grabbing Morgana's hand and squeezing tightly. "I've never even seen you strike a person, much less be evil."

Arthur slowly nodded and Morgana closed her eyes, looking immensely relieved. Finally Morgana opened her eyes and settled them on Merlin.

"And who's this?" she asked, her blue eyes seeming to look right through him.

"I'm Merlin," he replied as Will gave a sleepy yawn and drowsily sat upright in his basket. "And this is Will."

"Hello," Morgana murmured, continuing to search Merlin's face.

"Come to Camelot with us, Morgana," Gwen begged. "We'll find a way to remove Nimueh's curse."

"I don't think I can face Uther like this," Morgana began, but Arthur cut her off.

"You're not hiding in this wood forever, Morgana. We're not going to tell Uther who we are. You'll never have to take off his hood."

"We aren't?" Gwen asked, blinking in surprise.

"Gwen, I don't think anyone wants to see us like this until we're back to normal. Would you rather go back to your father cursed or human?"

"You're all human?" Merlin blurted out, feeling like the fourth wheel as all eyes turned to him. "I mean-"

"Yes. We're cursed. By magic," Arthur glowered threateningly at him. "Got a problem with that?"

"But what happened?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. Unless you magically have the ability to turn us back, then you can't ask."

"Right," Merlin replied quickly, and maybe a little too innocently. Arthur's look began to shift towards suspicion before Gwen helped Morgana fix her hood.

"Arthur," Gwen said softly, "We should at least get to the Red Pass before nightfall."

"We'll spend the night in Camelot before going to see Uther," Arthur agreed, distracted to Merlin's immense relief.

"You'll be fine," Gwen promised Morgana comfortingly as her expression began to waver.

"Of course," Morgana agreed, sending Gwen a grateful smile. Will squirmed out his basket and jumped to the ground, eagerly sitting in front of Morgana. Merlin rolled his eyes as Morgana picked him up, gently petting his fur.

"I think Will likes you," Gwen said as they started forward.

"Yeah, big surprise," Merlin muttered, rolling his eyes as Will's tail began to wag. Arthur once again led the way out of the forest (Merlin was beginning to see a pattern with the metal knight) and they continued their journey one step at time.

----

Nimueh turned away from her Scrying bowl with a scowl, fixing her eyes on Edwin. The man sat quietly in the corner, not wishing to attract any more ire from his mistress.

"You failed to kill him," she hissed. "The boy has already found allies, Edwin."

"I apologize, my lady," Edwin said with a deep bow. "I held him in my grasp and lost my concentration over Arthur, allowing him to attack me."

"Why?" Nimueh demanded.

"He was gathering power to fight me," Edwin replied. "Enough power to defeat me."

Nimueh's eyes narrowed. "That is considerable power, Edwin."

"I know."

"And you say this boy possesses it?" Nimueh asked as she turned back to her bowl. She couldn't see the boy himself, he was blurred out of her picture.

"I ask for only a chance to rectify my mistake," Edwin said. "They will cross through the Red Pass, but they will not get to the other end, I promise you."

"One last chance, Edwin," Nimueh warned, not looking up as she dismissed him.

"Yes, my lady," Edwin said as he bowed out of the room. He straightened and began to stride quickly towards his workroom, a determinedly twisting his lips.

None of them would survive the night.


End file.
